Stolen Innocence
by Sakura Neko-Chan 13
Summary: It's Hellsing's job to kill dangerous freaks. But what happens when they come across an ellusive vampire, a young girl who may hold the key to stoping a coming freak boom? A girl who'd give anything to be human again... Rated to give me room, possible AU.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Hellsing, then you wouldn't know because I would be dreaming.**

**sigh ANOTHER fanfic for me to 'update'. Lets see, I have about 9 other fanfics actually on the site, two or three oneshots that aren't finished... All in all, I'm going to overwhelm myself soon. Ah, well. I would like to say that I don't know where this fic is going. I just know where it starts. Oh; and- I'm not sure whether just being bitten turns you into a ghoul, or if you have to be thoroughly drained. Help please? In the meantime I'm going to go with what I THINK is correct.**

**By the way, a started writing this before I knew about Millenium. I may or may not make that part of the story, and the story may be AU.**

**Chapter 1: Vampiric** **Houdini**

Seras lay on the roof, waiting for their target to show itself. This vampire had been seen feeding in the alleys of London; she was reported to live in a human apartment, but had not been seen since there since they had received the information. So, a stakeout had been issued at her normal hunting grounds. They just had to wait for her to find her prey.

"Victoria! Over there, our target is approaching her victim. Lock on to her and wait for my orders." The captain gestured over to Seras' left, and upon searching the indicated area Seras only saw a young girl, who only seemed to be eleven or twelve years old. She ignored this however, Harrieta had seemed just as young, and vampires could seem any age they wanted to be. Or at least some could; a master shape changer could change into anything. It wouldn't take much to change to a different human form.

She aimed the Halconnon at the small figure and watched her walk right up to the young human woman. Just as she was ready to fire, the vampire stopped. After a few moments, she turned back into the alley.

"Hold your fire. We need to know what this freak is up to." The captain was watching the girl carefully, ready for anything.

The vampire stopped once she reached the middle of the alley, and then walked to the wall. She turned around, facing the building that Seras' squad was positioned on.

She looked Seras right in the eye, and backed into the wall, never making contact. She passed right through it, watching the squad the whole time.

"Target is aware of our position! Move out!"

Seras froze, wondering where the little vampire had gone. She looked like she had passed right into the building, but there were no unusual sounds coming from it. They had no idea where she was now.

Realizing that her Master could teleport wherever he wished, Seras quickly moved. The girl could be absolutely anywhere.

Before she ran into the squad's vehicle, she glanced back at the building they had been crunched on top of.

The girl was there again, staring at Seras. Seras lifted her gun and aimed it. But in the split second she had lost sight of the vampire, it had gone.

* * *

Integra supported her head on her crossed fingers, but her eyes burned with disgust and frustration. "So we lost it? Again? It just walked away?" 

"Yes, sir. We didn't realize what it was doing until it looked strait at us." Seras' captain shifted uncomfortably under the heated stare.

"So it discovered your position? Knew you were watching it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Fantastic, it'll probably change it's hunting grounds now. Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"You're dismissed."

The captain left, and Integra leaned back in her chair.

"Alucard!" As soon as she called, the vampire appeared in the room.

"Yes, Master? What do you want?" Alucard smirked, obviously aware of the situation.

"We have a smart freak on our hands, Alucard. It seems to know whatever we know. Even a squad of our best might be unable to get a shot at it."

"In other words, you want me to go after it." Alucard started to step back, but stopped when Integra spoke again.

"There's some things you should know about this case, Alucard. First of all, the freak was reported to have walked through the wall. This is either a very powerful freak, or a real vampire. Second, there have been no ghouls sighted in the area. Not even a possible case of ghoul activity. In short, this is an odd freak."

"I understand Master. I'll leave at dusk."

"Fine. You're dismissed."

Alucard teleported away, leaving Integra to sort through the pieces of this strange case.

**R'n'R, please.**


End file.
